clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roger6881
Historicalcp wants to say... User:Historicalcp, I like chocolate, and pie, and I like pie. P.S. Next mascot is Barney on CP Two things to say.. Number 1. HAII. Number 2. MWUHAHA. P.S I was bored. Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) hi roger its me yesterday you sent me a vandalisam warning saying that i did vandalisim. i was not meaning to do any vandalism on the gary page all i did was accidentally press a button and it all disappeared. i was really really scared and i knew i was going to get in big trouble. i am really really sorry and did not mean to do anything at all. oh and please say thank you to somebody for writing the gary page all out again. i am so sorry please forgive me. yours sincerly user 82.24.96.102 St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Roger6881! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Roger6881! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Stub classification Hi Roger, If you're talking about the page size in bytes by 500 - 700, this length is pretty short for most articles, beside postcards, stamps and furniure articles, that are usually short, but are usually longer than 700 bytes. So if you see an un un-updated page, or a page with a very short content, it's most likely a stub. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Beta Testers 2013 IS an needed page if this IS an CP wikipedia! RE: Minor edit problems Hi Roger, The thing is, I can't. IPs can't mark an edit as minor because they could mark vandalism as minor. I would, if I could. I've asked Penguin-Pal before if there is a way to enable it for my IP but he said there isn't. It's annoying I know. PS - Don't ask me to create an account. It's a waste of time as I'm not allowed. RE:RE:RE: Minor edit problems Thanks for the complement. BTW, Fottymaddy makes alot of minor edits but doesn't mark them as minor. He adds links. For example, he will visit a page, find a non-linked article and link it. eg: he changes ...a member penguin... into ...a member penguin He just adds and but doesn't mark them as minor. You might want to tell him. PS - I might have confused you, sorry! It's the only way to explain it. Have a look at his contributions if you don't get it. Re:Thanks LOL You thanked me three times :P But anyway no problem! Your trial months ago was really well done :) I have been dumped in the sea! 00:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:RE:Thanks LOL Your welcome :P I have been dumped in the sea! 08:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congratulations on becoming an admin! Thanks so much, Roger! My money's on you next time we vote for admin. You'd be perfect. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks for saying well done for 8000 edits and I am starting to do the minor edit thingy. User:Fottymaddy Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! RE:Hello Can you please explain what I said? I forgot. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 16:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Minor edit policy Hi Roger, What do you mean by this sort of policy? P.S. enjoy your holiday! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Hello Hi, I saw your reply. I was making a statement I wasn't really his "friend". TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! 15:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hello, You have been promoted to admin to help us during the summer holiday and after that too (permanent). Talk to one of the bureaucrat to give tell you about few secret things. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 05:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Congratz! :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Forum topic Hi Roger, I remembed that you asked me about the custom forum policy. If you are interested, you can change it here. The button label can be changed from this page as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Also, if you wanted to change it, it's best to come up with an exampel first (e.g. test it on a sandbox) and when you think it's ready then to modify it. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:49, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Transparent images Hey Roger! I'll be glad to help. I use Photoshop Elements, though that's not the only program you can use. In fact, I know of a few others. You can use Paint.NET and GIMP. I'm sure there's more, but that's all I can think of right now. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:13, May 31, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:Transparent images Hey Roger! Photoshop is a very large company, doing a lot of things, including photo editing, video editing, and a lot more. However, there's only two I know of that does photo editing, and they're Elements (which I think is LOADS cheaper) and CS6, whatever that means. ;) I would go with Elements, because even though it's not the full version, it's a LOT cheaper from what I've heard, and it definitely does that job. Hope this helps! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC)' Payment Hey Roger, you only have to pay in the primary payment for the program. If you have any other questions, please let me know! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC)' Block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Casto_P._Nyane Vicyrous Promotion? Why have you promoted Vicyrous? I understand that nowe Fotty is blocked and demoted, we need another one. However, we are in the middle of holding a community vote and David is leading. You can see here. David should be promoted and not Vic. 15:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC)~ RE:RE:Payment I wouldn't know; I didn't buy it, but I did use the second use from a disk, though I don't think you can do second-use anymore. I didn't get it from a program off the Internet, but I got it from a physical disk. Hope this helps! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC)' Icon I made you an icon Roger! Hope you like it Roger6881's icon.jpg -- (talk) 13:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Notice from Dps04 Dear Admin, Please make sure you read Dps04's blog about his temporary inactivity. Thank you for your attention :) See you soon! -- Dps04talk 17:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Images No, I don't remember getting pictures from the new wiki and putting them on here. However, I have gotten some pictures from here and put them there, and I added the copyright information. I did forget to add the copyright information sometimes there, but mostly I got it right. :) Sorry for the confusion! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC)' Hey, Roger! Hi Roger, It's ok, i can keep up with the work. But thank you for asking! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) Warning template Hi Roger, As teh warning templates contain actual sections, if you click the "Edit" section button in a page that uses it, you'll automatically go to the template instead of editing the page that you want to edit. In this case, you need to edit the page, locating the place of the template and then signing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:44, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Images No worries! Hope to talk to you soon. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC)' Fotty's Twitter What is Fotty's twitter account name? 17:02, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :I was just wondering. @Fottymaddy is his old twitter and I wondered what his new twitter is. Is there something wrong with me knowing? : 17:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I don't understand. All I want is a twitter account. A simple '@'. You don't needto link it just tell me the @ name - like @SpikeHikeCP. Since, he is blocked, I want to be able to contact him. Please give me his twitter account. :: ::::Thanks you, Roger! I won't contact him but thanks you for telling me! :::: 17:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Gavers101 He cussed a lot block him video proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEZUcq9ErCU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbWynzaY7wg Hi Hi Roger, Can you please come over chat? If not, perhaps later, as it's not that crucial. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thank you. Poisoon140 (talk) 20:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Hey Rodger, Someone (unknown) changed all my page, and removed everything on it. :( 122.150.225.67 was the IP and it is http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021. Please help! My Troy56021 Page. Dear Roger, someone (unknown) came on my moderator page, and changed everything on it, and removed everything. They even told me on skype, here are the logs. PM Tokai: Is this the right link? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021 PM Zachary: DW. PM Tokai: .. PM | Edited 7:03:10 PM Zachary: I will change it back. PM Zachary: Haha. PM Tokai: Change what back? PM Tokai: .. PM Zachary: 122.150.225.67 PM Tokai: ? PM Tokai: What are you on about? PM Tokai: O_O PM Zachary: It was u PM Zachary: That changed it all. PM Zachary: IK it was. PM Zachary: I got your IP. PM Tokai: :P PM Tokai: Sorry, I will stop messing with you now. PM Tokai: We all good? PM Zachary: No way. PM Tokai: Fun is over. PM Tokai: O_O PM Zachary: I want you to change it back. PM Tokai: Okaaay. PM Tokai: Give me the dets. PM Zachary: IDK what they were. PM Tokai: I'll just make it up? PM Zachary: No. PM Zachary: Don't do anything. PM Tokai: Why? PM Tokai: I'm changing it back. PM Zachary: I am contacing the admin. PM Tokai: O_O PM Zachary: How dare you. PM Tokai: What? PM Tokai: HOW DARE I WHAT! ? PM Tokai: I'm changing it back. PM Zachary: You have 5 minutes. PM Tokai: Okkkkk. PM Zachary: If it is NOT the same. PM Zachary: WATCH OUT. PM Tokai: Thomas has your ip. hahahahah PM Zachary: idc. PM Tokai: ok. PM Tokai: He is dangerous PM Tokai: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021 PM Zachary: ok. PM Zachary: I'm contacting the admin still. PM Tokai: Ok? PM Tokai: What is the admins name? PM Zachary: No comment. PM Tokai: You don't know PM Tokai: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021 PM Tokai: That is as good as it is going to get.. PM Zachary: IDC. PM Zachary: You changed it all! Can you please change the page back to how it was? Thanks, Troy56021 Troy56021CP (talk) 09:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. Hey Roger, I just fixed it, sorry for the inconvience. Troy56021CP (talk) 09:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Troy56021 I noticed you created the page about Troy56021, the moderator. Can you show me the proof that he is a real moderator? Please look at this and this. If you look on Template:Moderators there is a notice at the top saying that someone MUST provide proof before you add a page and add them to the list. 15:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Apj has now deleted the page: : 15:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Troy56021 You may want to undelete the page then. 16:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) More Harassment on the chat. Hey, Roger!! :) I am here to inform you of more harassment about my moderation position by Seth4563official and SugerPenguin12. As soon as someone comes on, they tell them I am not real. This is harassment, and I am not happy, if this continues, I may have to leave this Wikia, and we don't want that happenining, do we? :) Anyway, I did give them the evidence that I gave you, and they said it's not proof at all. I would like a consequence taken against these two players, if you can. Thanks, Troy56021 Club Penguin Australian Support Rep / Moderator. Troy56021CP (talk) 06:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :The page has been deleted again by Mixer. I want to see the proof that he showed you. : 14:33, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Troy's Proof #That's not fair. #I never give sneak peeks out #I know when a sneak peek is real or not. #I won't agree with the page being created until I see the proof. Apj has once again, deleted the page. 15:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Troy56021 I want proof that Troy56021 is really a moderator. I know he is not. I've got proof too. So show me his faked proof. -Thomas/RedCP/Red Apollo. Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior So sorry Hi there, I received your message. Just like I said in the other comment, I am so sorry when I insulted that. I don't know that most of the words I normally mention are ACTUALLY cusses or bad words :| I am really sorry and nowadays, I will think more if the following words are nice. I am really sorry offending you. I never knew that word was a cuss/bad word (If you checked History) Thank you for the warning. Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| time to ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| kick some ]] June 12, 2013 Attention All Admins!! Hello , I have thought of 2 new policies that I think should be introduced. Below are the names and descriptions of these drafts. This message has been sent to all the admins on this wiki. Twitter Policy Following the business with Fottymaddy and a few other users on Twitter lately, I think we should introduce a 'Twitter' Policy. You can view a draft of this policy here. This policy says that since the Club Pwnguin Rules apply on Twitter, if a user is bullying any other user on Twitter, wiki or not, they will be blocked. When Fottymaddy was blocked, there was a lot of confusion as to whether he should have been blocked or not because Twitter isn't anything to do with the wiki. If we had this policy, it would stop any bullying on Twitter. Minor Edits Policy I really think we should introduce a Minor Edits Policy. You can view a draft of this policy here. When Fottymaddy was blocked Apj put 'Intermediate Edits Policy' as the summery. However, Fottymaddy wasn't blocked for violating the 'Intermediate Edits Policy', he was blocked for making minor edits. This policy says that if a user makes any changes to 10 page that are adding or minusing 30 bytes and don't mark them with them as minor they will be blocked. I know that Roger would really like this policy to be added and he has recently created the Minor Edits Warning templates. This message has been sent to all the admins on this wiki. You may want to talk about this on the administrators wiki. Youmay need to hold a community vote before adding them. 14:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) un ban me please I am really sorry about saying Bad words a lot so u banded me forever i feel really Bad and now that snow came i really really want to play and if you unban me Can u give my membership thankyou Sign. Ally Fyad -username 14/6/13 come on chat we have an emergency roger a user called removekabab101010 is a vandal Summer Postcard Hi Roger6881, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 00:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Editing! Thanks so much for the congratulations! I'll admit, I'm a little obsessed with editing the Wiki. Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC)' User page Hi Roger, I see that you deleted the image, but it was a cool one! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) custom Here is your custom! I found no cut out for the blue sneakers! Sorry I did it for fun. Photoshop Elements ANSWERS! :D Hey Roger! I think you've come to the right place. As for the pose on my userpage. I didn't make that, my friend Icequix did. He's a really good graphic designer, and I don't know how he made it fit like that. However, I do know my way on how to make stuff fit. Actually, I have two ways. 1. Put on the body item however you want and manhandle it until it works. You can reposition the flippers (us graphic designers can be a little sneaky). Just do whatever works. 2. Draw it on. This is how I usually do it. It might not turn out well the few times (or several, or many, or a LOT, I dunno), but you just get better with practice. Putting body items on customs where the bane of my existence, let me tell you. But now I've got them (sorta) figured out. For the cool text? Hmm... I'll sometimes use Penguin-Pal's Bumbastika font and copy and paste what I want, letter by letter, though I think there's a way to download it. Ask him if you want more info on that. But when I use text, I typically use Shannon Extra Bold, and edit the layer's style how I see fit (glow, beveling, etc.). Sorry for the long message (I'm feeling chatty today. :3), and I hope this helps you! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE: You're right; finding a cutout of a penguin already wearing the item is easier. ;) To move the flippers, just put them in a box with square-select tool, copy, delete, and paste wherever you want to. Glad I could help! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC)' Chat Hi Roger, If you have a few minutes, can you please join chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) A message by Dps04 Dear Admin, Please make sure you read this blog by Dps04 about inactivity. Thanks :D -- Dps04talk 09:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mattgelo I noticed you blocked Mattgelo for being underaged. Since he has edited on the Music Wiki I may need to block him. How do you know he is underaged? Spydar007 (Talk) 14:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Puffles Wiki Admins Admins are needed on the Puffle Wiki, as all admins on the wiki are inactive. Can you visit and promote anyone? Thanks. Gold2232 (Talk) 17:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Quick Graphics Question Hey Roger! No problem! After all, that's what I'm here for. I use a file in Club Penguin's files to get my images, and then I crop them as necessary. To make this easier, I found yours. Just dress up in what you're trying to get the picture for, log off, and click on the picture, and BAM! You've got an amazing cutout of any item (or combination of items) you want! :) Glad I could help, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC)' Test (Test) Message here. Mikeymkwii If you can dream it, you can do it. Your limits are all within yourself. is awesome. 22:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Forgot to tell you :P Hello: I forgot to tell you that Wolf told me to take charge of the Shenanigans, so I have been making them. Hope you don't mind, because they started like 3 weeks ago :P -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 03:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Active? Hi Roger, If you are fully active again, please update your status on the Admin List. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome but it still says 'Away'. You only updated the colour, not the text. :Spydar007 (Talk) 16:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Favourite Puffle Hi Roger, I just mailed to ask you - which puffle is your favourite? Thanks! Waddle on! 02:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Favourite Puffle Same here! But my first puffle was red, I don't exactly like red. So green would be my favourite. 12:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bot use? Hi Roger, All right, i'll see what i can do about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans Hey Roger, are the shenanigans still going on? If so when is the next round? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 8, 2013 Signature Please may I have a signature with a brown puffle on it Like this one: Thanks! Waddle around and meet new friends! 20:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blocking users Hi Roger, I blocked for editing other users' pages. It's not part of the user page policy, but it's still accepted to first be given permission before addmin/ removing /changing content of user pages that aren't vandlism reverting and markup cleanup or similar things. Anyway he asked to be unblocked so i ended his block, hopefully he wouldn't change others' pages without asking in the future. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Signature Thank you for my signature! 08:38, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Roger! Thanks for the message! I returned 2 days ago, and I did notice some blogs on the mainpage about image licensing. Well, a few things have changed, but I will get used to it. Thanks! Good Day!- -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 09:03, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hi, I see you're an admin on the puffles wiki. I'm pretty sure you're the only one not inactive. We really need some help. Thank you, 'JW | Talk | Blog | | More!''' 11:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC)